Sword Art Online Adventures of Tiny Rain and Snow
by Retro David
Summary: After Sonic Mania Ordinal Scale, Rain and Snow both enjoy a nice peaceful day in ALO, when suddenly, Snow gets shrunk after waking up. Rain begins to take a huge liking to how small her boyfriend is. Then later on, she also gets shrunk. Will they both find a way to grow back to normal? Yes this is another weird size-changing story so enjoy it.
1. 5 Inches of Snow

Rain and Snow both chill out in their home in ALO.

Snow: Nothing like a nice day to ourselves, right Niu?

Rain: Yeah.

Rain looks at her boyfriend for a few seconds.

Snow: Why are you staring at me?

Rain: Oh, it's just that I really love you cat ears. So cute.

Rain starts stroking Snow's fluffy ears and he starts purring.

Snow: To be honest, that feels so nice.

Snow begins to feel sleepy, and then he falls asleep.

Rain: Hehe. You're so drowsy, huh? I wish that you were tiny so I can carry you around.

Rain also feels sleepy, so she leans right next to Snow and they both sleep together as a couple. Then, without knowing, Snow begins to shrink down really small. He shrinks until he gets to 5 inches tall. He wakes up and stretches his arms.

Snow: Did I fall asleep?

He then looks around and notices the couch became giant. Then, he looks next to him and finds a giant person. It turns out the giantess is Rain.

Snow: Niu?! What's going on?! Did I just shrink?!

Snow walks up to Rain's giant hand and begins to shake it. Rain gets the feeling and wakes up. She looks to her right and notices that Snow isn't there.

Rain: Snow? Where are you?

Snow: Niu! I'm down here!

Rain hears Snow's squeaky voice and looks down.

Rain: KYAAAAA!

She jumps back a little, but then calms down.

Rain: Snow? What happened to you? Why are you so tiny?

Snow: I don't know. I just woke up a second ago and now I've shrunk.

Rain: Oh. Well how can we cure you?

Snow: I'm not sure.

Rain picks up tiny Snow. She begins to pet his fluffy cat ears with her finger.

Rain: You're so cute. I just want to put you in my pocket.

Snow: My goodness, your hands are so comfortable.

Rain: Your squeaky voice makes you even cuter.

Rain gently hugs her shrunken boyfriend and gives him a kiss. Snow begins to really take a liking to that moment.

Rain: I'll find a way to make you big again. I promise.

Snow: Thank you, Niu. I guess since I'm tiny I can enjoy giant food.

Rain begins to laugh at what he just said.

Rain: You really are adorable and hilarious, Snow.


	2. 5 Inches of Rain

Rain and Snow both have snacks together. They have cookies and muffins. Snow starts eating some giant muffins and cookies.

Snow: Wow! I'm in Food Heaven!

Rain: At least this is VR. Good thing you can't get fat in VR no matter how much you eat.

Snow: I know right?! This is the best thing that's ever happened when it comes to food!

Rain starts chuckling.

Rain: You really are cute, you know that?

Rain takes a pumpkin spice muffin and takes a bite out of it.

Rain: This is so good. I love pumpkin spice muffins.

Snow: I know. They really are delicious.

Rain: Yeah. You know, I wonder if there's a quest that will reward us with a growth potion.

Snow: I hope there is, otherwise I won't be able to fight. If I do now, it's going to be really hard to do.

Rain: Yeah, well I'll see if I can find a quest that can cure you.

Snow: Thank you, Niu.

Rain opens up her holo-window to find a quest with a growth potion. She takes a bite of a cookie, and then she starts getting a strange feeling.

Snow: You ok, Niu?

Rain: I think so.

Suddenly, Rain shrinks by an inch.

Rain: Huh?

Snow: Niu?

Rain: I feel really weird.

Rain starts shrinking smaller.

Rain: Kya! What's going on?!

Snow: You're getting smaller!

Rain: But how?! Was it what I just ate?

Rain continues to shrink smaller and smaller. As she gets smaller, her maid headband, gloves, and arm sleeves get bigger. She stops shrinking at five inches tall just like Snow.

Rain: Oh, now I'm tiny.

Snow: It kind of feels like we're in wonderland.

Rain: Yeah. We're both really tiny now.

Snow: How come your headband, gloves, and arm sleeves are still giant?

Rain: I don't know. At least we're not tiny like bugs.

Snow: Yeah. It's too bad we can't fly indoors. I guess we'll have to climb on the couch then.

Rain: I guess so.

Snow: If I become big again, I guess you'll be a tiny singer in my pocket.

Rain: Hehehe.

They both climb onto the couch. The good news is that it didn't take them that long. Then they both lean onto each other and Snow falls asleep.

Rain: I love you so much, Snow. You're so cute.

Rain gives Snow a kiss.

Rain: Goodnight.


	3. Giant World

After Rain and Snow wake up, they both head outside. When they arrive at the door, Snow climbs up to the giant doorknob and opens it.

Rain: It's really hard being to teeny tiny.

Snow: I know, and I wish we could fly indoors, but we can't.

Rain: I know.

They head outside and close the door behind them.

Rain: Wow, the entire world is so big!

Snow: I know. It's like we're in Wonderland!

Rain: This is so amazing!

Then Rain sighs a little bit.

Snow: What's wrong Niu?

Rain: I wonder what kind of song I should make about this.

Snow: Actually, I wonder what would happen if you sang right now.

Rain: My voice would be squeaky. In fact it already is.

Snow: I think it's really cute.

Rain starts blushing.

Rain: Well, how about we try to look for Kirito and Asuna? Or even Leafa? Maybe they can help us.

Snow: Sure. But maybe we should both fly around. We might get stepped on if we just walk.

Rain: You're right. I don't even want to think about that.

The small couple starts flying around the city, searching for one of their friends. They stop when they appear behind Yui.

Snow: Yui?

The Cait Sith child turns around and see's the tiny shrunken couple.

Rain: Yui, it's us.

Yui: Rain? Snow?

The small couple both land in Yui's hands.

Asuna: What is it, Yui?

Rain: Umm, hi Asuna.

Asuna: Rain?! Snow?! How did you both get so tiny?

Snow: We don't know. I just woke up all tiny, and Niu ate something that made her like me.

Rain: We are trying to look for a quest or item that can cure us.

Asuna: I see. It must be really hard for you both to be so tiny. To be honest, you're both really cute like this.

Rain and Snow both blush.

Rain: Especially Snow with his cat ears.

Yui: Your voices are squeaky!

Rain: I know. I took a huge liking to Snow when he was small first.

Snow: It felt like heaven when she rubbed my ears with her fingers.

Asuna: Wow. You both are really made for each other.

Snow: So are you and Kirito.

Asuna: Ok, let's just get going. I'll try to get Kirito to look for a quest that can cure you two.

Rain: Thank you so much.

They all head up to new Aincrad, and Yui is holding both Rain and Snow.

Rain: It kind of feels like we're both dolls.

Snow: Anime dolls to be exact?

Rain: Yeah.


	4. Rain's Squeaky Singing Voice

Asuna and Yui arrive at their home on Floor 22 with tiny Rain and Snow.

Asuna: We're back. Kirito?

Kirito: Hey you two.

Yui: Daddy, look!

Yui holds Rain and Snow in her hands.

Kirito: What is it?

Snow: Hey Kirito.

Rain: Privyet.

Kirito: Rain, and Snow? What happened?

Rain: I don't even know how we got so small.

Snow: I just woke up all tiny, and Niu probably ate something that made her like this.

Kirito: I see.

Rain: I tried looking for a quest or item to make Snow big again, but while I was looking for it, I just started shrinking.

Kirito: Well, I'll try to look for it for you guys. Yui, say hello to your new dolls for a while.

Rain and Snow: What?!

Yui begins to play with the doll-sized couple for a little while.

Rain: This is so embarrassing.

Snow: I know.

Rain: And even as a gigantic kitty child, Yui is still really cute.

Snow: Yeah, you're right.

Yui: So Rain, what happened to your headband?

Rain: Oh, umm, it didn't shrink with me. Neither did my gloves or arm sleeves.

Yui: Oh, ok. Can you sing a song, please?

Rain: A song? But my voice is really squeaky.

Yui: But your voice is really cute.

Rain: I don't know if you'll like it though.

Yui: Please Rain?

Rain: Ok, I'll do it.

Rain starts singing Blink of an Eye by Victor McKnight with her squeaky voice.

Rain Singing: I'm looking back to the road that I've known for so long, just feel my head nod away to a familiar song. I'm burning rubber just to pass by the time. And now I wonder if it's your tale or mine. I hear the crowd cheering, hate burning its ugly head. Writing this old story, still glory hands by a thread. It doesn't matter how it's told in the end, as long as I'm alive we'll still make amends. So don't stop running, all through the night, and if you find you're lost set your spirit alight, cause when my feet start moving, they'll never stop, we're going strai-aight to the tooooooop! Let's throw our cares through the wind cause we're not looking back, hold on tight cause we'll be speeding round on the track. Just don't let go cause I know we'll be up all night dreaming, believing, and dashing in the blink of an eye! Oo-woah-oh-woah-oo-oh! Oo-woah-oh-woah-oo-oh! A blink of an eye! Oo-woah-oh-woah-oo-oh! Dreaming, believing, and dashing in the blink of an eye!

The song ends.

Yui: Wow! That was amazing!

Asuna: You were great, Rain.

Snow: I really love your voice, Niu. It's the best.

Rain begins to blush.

Rain: It's a cover actually. It's for a certain friend of ours.

Snow: Oh yeah, I think I know who.

Rain: Yeah.

Kirito: Rain, Snow, I have some good news. I found out where an item is that can cure you both.

Rain: Really?!

Kirito: There is this quest that gives you a growth potion as a reward.

Snow: What's it about?

Kirito: It doesn't say, but it says that only those who were shrunk can take it on.

Snow: Only those that were shrunk?

Rain: So just me and Snow?

Kirito: Seems like it.

Rain: Can you take us there?

Kirito: Sure.


	5. Door to the Boss

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui arrive at the quest location with Rain and Snow. It appears to be a tree with a tiny door at the bottom. Fortunately, Rain and Snow would be able to fit through the door since they are both small.

Kirito: This must be the spot.

Asuna: Let me guess, door to wonderland.

Rain: It would be kind of fun if it was.

Snow: Well, I guess it's just me and you, Niu.

Rain: Yeah.

Yui: Bye Rain. Bye Snow.

Rain: Dosevedanya.

Asuna: Good luck in there you two.

Snow: Thanks, Asuna.

Rain and Snow both head through the tiny door below the tree. They then head through a very long tunnel.

Rain: This is one long tunnel.

Snow: I know, I wonder when we'll get to the exit. It's kind of like the stairway to Jotunheimr.

Rain: And it's just us together. Nobody else.

Snow: You're right.

Rain leans up against her boyfriend as they both walk. They also hold hands.

Rain: Things are starting to get romantic now.

Snow: I know. I love you Niu.

Rain: I love you too Snow.

They both kiss and continue walking down the path together. Then a light comes into view.

Snow: We're almost at the end of the tunnel. I can see a light.

Rain: Me too.

They both run at the end of the tunnel and they find themselves inside a big forest with trees surrounding them.

Snow: Is this the boss room?

Rain: It looks like it.

Then, Rain and Snow both start shrinking again.

Rain: Ah! What's going on?! Why are we getting even smaller?!

Snow: Could this be an event or something?

Soon, they both stop shrinking. The grass around them became big trees.

Snow: I can't believe how tiny we are now. We're like ants.

Rain: This is so bizarre.

Suddenly, a giant spider appears before them.

Rain: A giant spider?!

The spider starts getting three health bars.

Snow: This must be the boss. I can't believe how giant it is.

Rain takes out her two swords, and Snow takes out his sword too.

Rain: Let's go Snow!

Snow: I'm right here with you, Niu!

The battle begins.


	6. Fighting the Spider

Rain: Thousand Rain!

Rain unleashes her original sword skill. Then, Snow uses his ultimate attack, Nova Ascension. One of the spiders health bars go down, and Rain and Snow both start shrinking and growing a bunch of times.

Snow: AHH!

Rain: KYA!

Both of them stop when they end up the size as the boss.

Rain: Is the spider controlling our size?

Snow: I think it is. Our size must change every time we take out one of its health bars.

Rain: Haha. We're the same size as the spider.

Snow: It's like a regular enemy at this height.

Rain and Snow both attack it. Then as the second health bar goes down, they both start growing bigger than the spider.

Rain: Look at it. It's so small now.

Snow: We both must be dolls again.

The spider takes a step back, but then Snow kicks it away. Another health bar goes down.

Snow: I'm sorry about that, but me and Niu want to get big again.

Then they both shrink again. They keep on shrinking and shrinking, even smaller than ants.

Rain: Oh my goodness! How tiny are we going to get?

They finally stop shrinking. The dirt grains for them became the size of gigantic rocks, and the giant spider looked like it was the size of a gigantic mountain.

Snow: I can't believe this!

Rain: Look how tiny we are! We're microscopic!

Snow: How can we beat this now?!

The spiders gigantic footstep forces them to fly really far back. They both hold onto each other.

Snow: We're like tiny specs of dust at this size.

Rain: And the wind is unbelievably strong.

Snow: Things are so much harder now.

Rain: I know.

Snow: I have an idea. How about we climb up the spiders legs and attack its weak spot on its head.

Rain: That's a great idea. Let's do it!

The microscopic couple runs through the giant rocky field. They both jump on one of the spiders legs and they climb up it. It takes them a while to reach the top, and then they make it to the hairy forest of the spider.

Rain: Wow. It's like a big forest in here.

Snow: I know. Now let's get to its head.

Rain: Ok.

They both head quickly to the spiders head.

Rain: Ok, you ready Snow?

Snow: I'm always ready, Niu.

Rain and Snow both use all of their sword skills on the spiders weak spot. They continue attacking until the spiders health goes all the way down to the red. Then the boss starts jumping around. They both hold on for dear life. As Rain gets forced to let go, Snow grabs her.

Snow: I got you, Niu!

Rain: Don't let go!

Snow: I will never!

As the spider stops jumping, they both stand up. They then start shrinking again.

Rain: Not again!

Snow: I have a feeling we might disappear if we don't take it down. We have to hurry!

Rain: Ok.

As they both keep shrinking, they continue to attack the boss at the red zone until all of its HP goes down to zero. They were both very close to disappearing. Luckily, they both took down the boss in time. The spider disappears, and they both grow back to their original shrunken height.

Rain: We did it! We did it!

Rain jumps up to Snow and hugs him.

Snow: I knew we would do it! That was so close!

Rain: I know! We almost disappeared!

Then, a bottle appears in front of them. Rain picks it up. The item shows as a growth potion.

Rain: It's a growth potion. Now we can get big again.

Snow: This was one really big adventure, huh?

Rain: I know. It was very fun and cute.

Snow: You can drink it first when we get back.

Rain: Ok. When I get big again, can you stay tiny for a while longer? You looked so cute when I saw you.

Snow: Ok.


	7. Back to Normal

Rain and Snow head back to the inn.

Rain: Now we can grow back to normal.

Snow: I'll let you go first, Niu.

Rain: Great.

Rain drinks the potion and grows back to her normal size.

Rain: I'm finally back to normal. Now I can pick you up and carry you around.

She picks up her tiny boyfriend who hasn't drank the growth potion yet. She starts petting his head.

Snow: Meow.

Rain: You're so cute. I just wish I can keep you like this forever.

Snow: I really love when you're this gentle. Especially since I'm tiny. It's even better like this actually.

Rain: Really? That's so sweet of you to say that, Snow.

She gives him a hug and a kiss as she smiles.

Snow: Can you be tiny next time so that I can hold you?

Rain: Am I really that cute?

Snow: Umm, yeah.

Snow starts blushing and Rain begins to laugh a little.

Rain: I can say the same for you. With those cat ears.

She continues to rub Snow's head with her finger. He continues to enjoy the happy moment before he grew back to normal.

Rain: I love you, Snow.

Snow: I love you too, Niu.

They both kiss.

The End.


End file.
